


Heartache

by inverted_typo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverted_typo/pseuds/inverted_typo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever missed someone you've never met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write ok 'u'
> 
> And I know a number of people don't like the name Bondevik due to the politician but I just couldn't find another name I liked more, just because I've been using this one for so long.

Have you ever missed someone you’ve never met?

It’s a paradoxical and contradicting concept. How can you possibly yearn for a particular someone you’ve never even met before? What is there to miss? Who is there to miss? It’s nearly an impossible idea with no seemingly legitimate and credible logic.

But that’s what Lukas felt. It’s the only way he could describe this feeling. It was the only way for him to digest and understand the icy dull feeling that numbed his heart. He felt distant and isolated, despite his active interaction in his own life. He was constantly busy, working and meeting up with friends when he had the time. He spent marvelous times with his little brother and went to dinner with his parents on habitual occasion.

He allowed small, but fond smiles to spread his lips when he greeted coworkers. He let out small bursts of laughter with his close friends. He was talkative with his family.

Yet, while he was smiling at the world, greeting it with open and happy arms, he sadly felt as though the world wasn’t quite ready to return the favor.

It wasn’t that his life was bad. No, he loved his life and his lifestyle. His life was a very good one, his efforts rewarded with happiness and simplicity. He just felt as though he being spared the fullness life had to offer. Life felt suspiciously flat.

He’d walk down the street and see the couple holding hands as they entered his favorite cafe. He’d overhear a young man on the phone as they waited for the bus saying, “I know I’m a bit late coming home...no, don’t worry, you don’t have to pick me up. The bus is right here...I love you, too. See you soon.” Lukas would scroll down the endless pages of social media, only to find a few floating pictures of his friends and their partners. Other times he’d always hear a vague mention of “my boyfriend last night…” or “you know, my girlfriend…”

He could barely think of a friend, maybe two, who weren’t involved with someone else at the moment. Even his own little brother had been building a steady relationship for the last few months.

Lukas would simply sigh. He wasn’t angry at the couples that seemed to swarm them. He wasn’t particularly jealous or envious of them, either. In fact, he was very, very happy for them. He wished them the best every time he heard a brief mention of a partner. He felt good that at least other people around had someone special in their lives.

He just...he missed his own special someone, too. He hadn’t exactly met this special someone, yet...but that was beside the point. He missed a sense of a familiarity and solidity. He missed that warm fuzzy feeling that sparked in his chest every time he received a text message. He yearned for the little laughs exchanged between just the two of them for no one else to hear, like fairies gossiping amongst their forest.

He especially missed the feeling of motivation; being motivated to make plans and see each other after a hard day of work. He missed the excitement of looking forward to being in their company, wrapped in an embrace before sharing their day over a cup of something hot and a small dinner.

He missed being smiled at with an exclusive smile that only he received. He missed returning the smile, as well.

Lukas knew all too well to be patient. He was fine with being patient, too. He was in no hurry to scour the world for this someone, nor was he desperate for this romantic company he wished for so much. His heart was just a bit dampened because he had to wait, that’s all.

He had already accepted his dull and bland heartache.

He really, really missed the person he was supposed to be in love with...

* * *

 

It hadn’t been an exceptional Tuesday by any regards. Work was messy and demanding, although barely productive. The winter air wasn’t sparing by any means and snow was already sprinkling the city. Lukas’s mother had called saying his younger brother had gone to a hospital visit because he had developed a 104° fever. Unable to leave work to aid his beloved sibling, Lukas’s mood had soured dramatically.

Now, the bus was running late, and Lukas was anxious to get to the hospital. He stood in the cold, a bag of Emil’s favorite treats protectively cradled by his arms. He huffed bitterly.

His head turned as a series of wet, slapping foot steps sloshed their way next to him. A healthy amount of muddy slush spattered against Lukas’s coat. He gasped as it soaked in, his clothes beginning to cling to his freezing body. He glared at the man who ran to the stop, hid bag half open and his face a frenzy.

“Hey, watch where you’re splashing! Look what you did!” he snapped.

“Oh, man! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! Oh gosh if it stains, I’ll pay for dry cleaning I’m just--I’m sorry my brother is in the hospital and I’m late and I’m a nervous wreck and--” the man cursed and began pacing.

Lukas’s harsh, furrowed brows softened, his frown lifting. The man was a wreck. His eyes and nose were red, and it was obvious he was shaking because of more than just the cold. His hair was a freakshow that went wherever it pleased, and his bright blue eyes were riddled with worry.

As the man paced, a few papers flew out of his bag and unceremoniously flopped into the mud and slush below.

“Shit! No! No! No!” he blubbered, scooping up the wad of paper, attempting to salvage it. It didn’t work.

Lukas suddenly felt horrible for the man. He silently stepped over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey...it’s okay. Breathe, man...breathe…” Lukas instructed, rubbing the rattled man’s back.

The man nodded and took a deep, long breath. He wiped his eyes.

“I’m sorry…” he said, more to himself it seemed.

“I’m going to the hospital, too,” Lukas decided to mention, “My little brother fell down with a high fever...I’m going to see him now.”

Lukas waited as the man zipped up his pack and sniffled. Those two bright blue eyes lifted, the two sharing their first gaze. The man sighed.

“Oh… I’m so sorry...is he gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know, yet. I haven’t had time to check in...and I couldn’t leave work…”

“Fuck...I feel you on that. Not even thirty minutes ago I got a call from the hospital saying my brother was in a car accident… They couldn’t tell me what happened or how...or…” he swallowed.

Lukas blinked. He couldn’t imagine getting a call like that. His heart dropped to his stomach like lead even thinking about it. He rubbed the stranger’s back in sympathy, looking up to see the bus’s bright and blaring lights.

“Our bus is here, we can go to the hospital together,” Lukas blatantly suggested, “I hope your brother is okay… I am really so, so sorry…”

“I mean Berwald is a Goddamn tank, don’t get me wrong, but still...something terrible could have happened.”

The bus pulled over to the curb, and the two new nameless acquaintances boarded. They found two seats right next to each other.

“I’m Mathias. Mathias Køhler,” the man introduced, sticking his hand out.

Lukas shook it firmly, “Lukas Bondevik.”

Mathias smiled, a genuine happy smile. The talk on the way to the hospital was stuffed with stories about their brothers. They’d slip in some interesting stuff about themselves and their lives.

Lukas was fascinated by the endless string of words that dribbled out of Mathias’s mouth. Didn’t his voice get tired? His voice was loud and full, contrasting Lukas’s smooth and soft voice when he’d offer a small reply.

The ride to the hospital took about thirty minutes. Numbers were exchanged before the two escorted each other to the hospital. They had to part ways though, seeing as Berwald was apparently in ICU while Emil was resting up somewhere else.

“Keep me up to date with Berwald. Maybe I’ll stop by his room with a gift,” Lukas offered.

“Yeah! He’d love that! Maybe I’ll get a little something for Emil, too.”

“He loves licorice.”

Mathias chuckled.

“Let’s keep in touch?” Mathiad smiled, “And uhh...I’m still up for your dry cleaning.”

“I’ll hold you to it, idiot."

* * *

 

Lukas’s phone buzzed. He glanced down at the screen. His heart fluttered at the name. He quickly grabbed the thing and smiled at the words.

_Hey, I’m off work now. :) We can still go out for dinner or maybe have a movie night? Be home pretty soon. Love you!!!!!!!!!!_

Lukas bit his lip to try to keep from smiling. A year and a half of dating and this dumb son of a bitch still gave him butterflies. Lukas quickly tapped a reply. He returned to his computer, a small smile still on his lips.

He was excited for Mathias to come home. He was impatient to kiss him and spend the evening with him. He looked forward to getting cheap, disgusting greasy fast food for dinner with the man as well.

He had someone to be happy with. Someone to smile for and be smiled at. Mathias was his light, his happiness, his warmth.

He loved Mathias. He cherished him. His life blew up wih color the moment Mathias splashed that muddy slush on his coat all that time to go. He would never let go of him.

After all, he had cured his heartache.


End file.
